Chain links can be as horizontal chain links in the case of oriented built-in chains. For example, such horizontal chain links are used as component of steel link chains as conveyor chains for operating scraper conveyors in underground coal mining. These chains are of the round steel link type. Round steel link chains are characterized by an eyelet-shaped design of the individual chain links. Scraper conveyors or chain scraper conveyors usually include two circulating motor-driven conveyor chains to which scrapers are secured. These scrapers extend between the chains and connect the chains to one another. In a corresponding application, the conveyor chains also include as center chain, in particular, as double center chain, in the case of a chain scraper conveyor. During operation, the scraper conveyor chains are pulled through a conveyor groove, as a result of which the overburden, for example, coal, carried by the scraper is conveyed to a loading station. The conveyor chains with the scrapers are then led back in another run.
Horizontal chain links for conveyor chains can have functional regions on their outward facing sides, away from the inner space of the chain link. These functional regions can be regions that structure the external side of the leg to allow a scraper to be connected thereto. Functional regions can also be incorporated in the bending regions of such horizontal chain links. DE 41 24 788 A1 discloses a horizontal chain link with functional surface in the bend region. The functional surfaces on this previously known horizontal chain link have flat contact surfaces on the facing external sides with respect to the central longitudinal plane of the chain link in the bend area. The external side pointing in the longitudinal direction of the chain link is implemented in the shape of an arrow in cross section through two prow surfaces which converge toward one another at an angle. The steel link chain produced using such horizontal chain links is therefore also referred to as arrowhead chain. The tip of the horizontal chain link formed by the prow surfaces runs straight in a top view of the horizontal chain link. The prow surfaces themselves have a concave shape so that they can be brought into flat contact with a tooth of a chain wheel, which has a convex shape with the same curvature radius on its thrust flank. This steel link chain is characterized by a contact surface which is to be brought in contact with the thrust flank of the tooth of a chain wheel and thus by a more advantageous power transfer from the chain wheel to the chain in comparison to previous horizontal chain links.
In order for the straight sections to be long enough to have a sufficient contact surface on the tooth of a chain wheel, the bend sections adjoining the leg are hump-like over the interval between the external sides of the legs. Therefore, they protrude over the outer width of the chain link in the area of its leg. In this previously known horizontal chain link, the length of the contact surfaces which contacts the thrust flank of a tooth of a chain wheel in the direction of the outer width of the horizontal chain link is increased. However, in order to make use of a larger contact surface, it is also necessary to design the teeth of the chain wheel so that they are correspondingly broader. Disadvantageously, moreover, this previously known conveyor chain with the described horizontal chain links tends to kink when the chain is loose.
To improve the steel link chain disclosed in DE 41 24 788 A1 to prevent the above outlined problems, DE 10 2010 061 269 A1 had the horizontal chain link have the same or substantially same height and the same or substantially the same width which defines the nominal diameter of the horizontal chain link as it circulates. Additionally, the at least one functional region is set back toward the interior relative to a virtual external surface enveloping the height and the width of the horizontal chain link. Thus, in this horizontal chain link, the functional regions are set back relative to the external side of the envelope and they impede the hinging with the vertical chain links hooked in the horizontal chain link. Due to this arrangement, said vertical chain links therefore can hinge without impediment, particularly in the bends, which helps prevent kinking.
Although, in the case of the conveyor chain disclosed in DE 10 2010 061 269 A1, wear is reduced in comparison to previously known conveyor chains without preventing the hingeability of the chain links hooked in one another, it would be desirable to be able to increase the useful life of such a conveyor chain built into a scraper conveyor.
The aim of the present disclosure is to propose a chain link which can form a horizontal chain link for a conveyor chain which, when used a conveyor chain, has an extended useful life relative to previously known conveyor chains, when built into a scraper conveyor.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.